Danny Skywalker
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: The following is a Star Wars fan fiction with the main characters of Danny Phantom but with Danny and Jazz as Luke Skywalker's children, and Sam a fellow trainee at Luke's new Jedi Order. Starts off between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens, and continues on after the latter. P.S. This story has gone through some serious modifications since the last update in 2017.
1. Prologue

**First the explanations and introductions. Then the juicy stuff will slowly begin to arrive. Enjoy : )**

* * *

 **Danny Skywalker**

 **Prologue**

"WESA FREE!"

The words couldn't be any truer. Freedom had finally been restored to a galaxy torn-up by corrupt leadership and war caused by said leadership. And the most corrupt of those leaders was the sinister Sith Lord known as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. Through his manipulative hands, the galaxy was plunged into a full-scale war which ended with him wiping out the Jedi Order, (the only beings capable of stopping this monster), and taking complete control over all life from the Inner Core, to the Outer Rim worlds as he founded the Galactic Empire.

Eventually, many beings banded together to form the Rebel Alliance: a group of brave fighters who sought to end Palpatine's rule in the hopes of restoring peace and democracy to the galaxy. In time, Palpatine was finally killed and a year later, the Empire surrendered to what was now the New Republic.

Among those who chose to fight was Luke Skywalker: son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and first of a new generation of Jedi. The young Jedi was responsible for destroying one of the Empire's most dangerous weapons, The Death Star, the redemption of Darth Vader and essentially the death of Emperor Palpatine himself.

Afterwards, Luke began to rebuild the once great Jedi Order that protected the galaxy. He began this by searching for holocrons, documents, manuscripts, and other relics that taught the Jedi ways in the hopes of furthering his own knowledge on the Jedi so that he could pass it along to other future Jedi.

During his search, a young female attempted to assassinate him but was otherwise defeated. After a bit of effort on Luke's part, the assassin revealed herself to be Mara Jade, and that she had been Emperor Palpatine's personal assassins, (aka the Emperor's Hand), before the Dark Lord's death. Unlike other Imperial dark siders, however, Mara had a strong connection to Palpatine as she'd been trained by the Emperor himself and could communicate with him telepathically anywhere in the galaxy; no matter how far they were from each other. This allowed her to obey his every command anywhere and to full them no matter what. With this ability Mara Jade was able to hear Palpatine's final command, "YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER," which haunted her to a point where it drove her to near insanity.

After hearing her story, Luke sought to help free Mara Jade from Palpatine's will as he saw her as just another victim to the dark side like his father was. Though hesitant at first, Mara eventually accepted Luke's help, becoming his first apprentice, even going as far as to assist the Jedi in rebuilding the order. She even assisted the New Republic in uncovering a few Imperial strongholds that contained artifacts from civilizations wiped out by the Empire and capture war criminals who refused to surrender after the war ended. Within four years upon meeting, the two force wielders had developed feelings for each other to the point where they soon became lovers and married.

Eight years after Palpatine's death, Mara gave birth to her and Luke's first child, a beautiful, red-haired baby girl, which they named Jazz. Two years after the birth of their first child, the Skywalker's had another baby, this time a black-haired baby boy whom they named Daniel, (or Danny for short).

During their time together Luke had established a Jedi Temple on Garatos: a luscious, uninhabited planet located within the Core Worlds; where he began training more Jedi. Unfortunately, Mara's visions of Palpatine continued to haunt her to the point where she attempted to kill Luke on more than one occasion but was stopped by her family. Despite this, Luke forgave Mara as he knew that what she was dealing with was a great challenge, one that he refused to give up on. Soon Mara Jade became filled with the guilt of what she'd nearly done multiple times, combined with the fear of what accomplishing Palpatine's last wish would mean for her children. A year after Danny was born Mara decided to leave her family behind for good in the middle of the night, leaving no trace as to where she'd gone to.

Though the loss of his wife was a major blow to Luke's heart, he still had a duty as a Jedi and father. He then set his all his focus on training the next generation of Jedi, along with raising his three-year-old daughter and one-year-old son; who began to show signs of growing into powerful Jedi like their father and grandfather before them.

Thirteen years after Mara Jade left:

Jazz grew into a smart young woman who strongly believes in the Jedi ways but prefers to see things in a more logical sense. Though this doesn't stop her from taking action, especially when her family is in danger. She's also known to spend most of her free time in the temple library reading anything that she could get her hands on. After their mother left, Jazz took on a bit of a motherly role towards her little brother, which annoyed him somewhat, though he let it slide since he knew she was only looking out for him. Like both her parents, Jazz is exemplary in lightsaber combat, being one of the top six students in her the New Jedi Order.

Danny began taking after both his father and grandfather as he developed a reckless nature, cares deeply about his loved ones, and has a knack for flying at a very young age of around four years old. Also like his father and grandfather, Danny is an extremely powerful force wielder and a master with a lightsaber. However, unlike the older Skywalkers' Danny is more laid back, not seeking all the adventures and desires of being a hero, instead preferring to stay on the sidelines if possible, unless lives are in danger. For pass time, he likes to hang out with his three best friends Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Lowbacca.

Sam Manson: a young female born fourteen years after the Battle of Yavin, (14 ABY), on the planet of Naboo. Sam Manson is the daughter to Senator Jeremy Manson of Naboo, and Pam Manson; founder/president of C.N.R.A.J, (Citizens of the New Republic Against the Jedi). Both of whom felt it important to take up a high place in society and were against the formation of a new Jedi Order. Yet despite this, Sam's parents reluctantly allowed her to join Luke's New Jedi Order, (only because she would've joined whether they approved or not, making them look like bad parents in front of the entire galaxy), though they didn't approve of her friendship with Skywalker's son. Sam, however, didn't care and developed an extremely strong bond with Danny Skywalker, not caring at all what her parents said, nor what the galaxy thought of her. In terms of personality, Sam is a rebellious sort to both her parents and the Jedi Order as she wears gothic clothes, (untraditional, or even common to the Jedi Order), as well as criticizes her parent's beliefs, (who sound/act an awful lot like most Imperial leaders). She also has a passion for all living things, but preferably nature.

Tucker, Foley: like his friends Danny and Sam, Tucker was born in 14 ABY, though not strong in the force like them, he still lives on Garatos due to how his parents set up a research outpost on the lush planet after the formation of the New Republic. He's what you'd call a wannabe ladies' man, as he's trying to impress every young, teenage, female he meets, but continuously gets rejected, due to them finding him a bit annoying. Because of his parents being highly successful biologists, Tucker is a bit of a genius as he inherited their intelligence, though he favours technology over organics matter; he's even said the following, "the coolest part of being a Jedi isn't the connection to that stupid force or whatever, but those sweet lightsabers that you get to build." That's offended both his friends, every other Jedi apprentice, and even Master Skywalker himself. Making him very unpopular at the Jedi Temple.

Lowbacca: born in 9 ABY, is the nephew of the legendary Wookie hero Chewbacca. Like his uncle, Lowbacca is a strong, brave Wookie who's an expert in piloting, mechanics, and has exceptional survival skills. He joined Luke's Jedi Order when Danny was ten years old and has become good friends with him and Sam. He hangs out with Tucker only because he's friends with Danny and Sam, but in truth, does not like him due to his rude comments about organic life and the force. Heck, if the Jedi didn't prevent it, he'd strangle the kid instantly with the force. Because few understand his Wookie language, (Shyriiwook), he was given a small translator droid by his uncle named Em Teedee who possesses a bit of a cowardly personality with etiquette programming, (sounds a lot like somebody we all know).In terms of skills as a Jedi, Lowbacca is an amazing warrior using the force to amplify his already amazing speed, senses, and strength; he's also amazing in lightsaber combat. Fun fact: Lowbacca has a bit of a humorous side, though he only shows this when around just Danny, Sam, Master Skywalker, or Ben Solo due to him not liking it when others, (such as Tucker), turn the joke around at him.

Along with Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Lowbacca, Luke has been training nine others in the ways of the force over the years.

Ben Solo: son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, making him the nephew of Luke Skywalker himself, and secretly the grandson of Darth Vader, (which he doesn't know about). At the request of his mother, Ben was reluctantly inducted into his uncle's Jedi Order in order to control his powers, and overcome the darkness he had within himself since birth. It isn't just the darkness within himself that he's struggled with, however. Both the light and dark sides within the young boy are always in battle with one another, a trait he inherited from his deceased grandfather. It's made him unstable at times and has caused many problems throughout his life. Aside from that, Ben does deeply care about his friends and family; always looking out for his younger cousins Jazz and Danny, especially after their mother, his aunt Mara Jade, left them in ABY. Even with his constant struggle for balance over his powers, Ben possesses an extremely strong connection to the force, having unlocked unique abilities such as stopping laser bolts in mid-air; an ability that not even Anakin Skywalker could ever master. He's also proficient with a lightsaber and with mechanics. Because of these traits, he constructed a blue-bladed, crossguard lightsaber, (a single bladed lightsaber with two mini blades near the top of the handle), at age thirteen, and quickly mastered the weapon with very little difficulty.

Hoss Ohfa: a middle-aged, male Bothan, Hoss has been in service to the Republic since he was a child, serving as a Republic spy during the days of the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars Hoss became acquainted with Senator Bail Organa after the later saved his life when a mission went terribly wrong, (the details of this mission remain classified). After the war Hoss became one Organa's most trusted spies, gathering information on those who did not support the Empire, as well as anything linked to all types of Imperial projects that could prove harmful to the galaxy. During the Galactic Civil War, Hoss had become the Alliance's top spy, leading many missions that resulted in the acquisition of information used in for some of the Alliance's most important missions, including knowledge about the Second Death Star, and how the Emperor was overseeing the construction of it. Hoss was the only surviving of this team and regrets not learning of how it had all been a trap; even going so far as to refuse a medal for his accomplishments in getting the Death Star information. A few years after the Empire's fall, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker began searching for beings strong in the force to train as a new generation of Jedi. This search included looking through records for anyone demonstrating unnatural abilities such as reflexes far quicker than that of most members of their species. During his search, Luke had come across many reports and records of Hoss possessing such quick reflexes, along with claims that he was able to keep himself hidden by manipulating others into thinking he wasn't there with his mind. For these reasons, the Jedi Master met with Hoss to test the Bothan for force sensitivity. After passing all of Luke's tests, the Jedi Master offered to train Hoss in the ways of the force and become a Jedi like himself. Knowing that the New Republic was going to need Jedi to maintain peace and order, Hoss accepted, becoming one the first to join Luke's New Jedi Order. Due to spending most of his life as a spy, Hoss rarely interacted with others, only speaking to people such as fellow student, Wulf, and Master Skywalker on a regular basis. Though his training as a Jedi allowed him to develop a connection to living things he still prefers to keep to himself. His training even allowed him to further improve his ability to hide from others to the point where he learned to conceal himself from others using the force.

Ember McLain: a blue-haired humanoid girl with ghost white skin. Information regarding most of the young humanoid's early background is currently unknown except for the fact that she was apparently born in 12 ABY, and is rumoured to be a descendant of a Nightsister. She first started receiving galactic attention when her music began to brainwash people into following her every command including robbing banks for her and punishing those who got in her way. It got to the point where the Senate had to send Luke Skywalker to deal with the young singer in 26 ABY. With the assistance of Danny and Sam, the Jedi Master was apple to apprehend Ember. It was then that Luke discovered that Ember was strong in the force; soon learning that she's received some basic training from an unknown darksider before this mysterious force wielder passed away. Believing that there was still light within her, Luke offered the young girl not only total immunity from her crimes but a chance to train under him and become a Jedi. Having no real purpose in her life before, Ember agreed and became one of the newest additions to the New Jedi Order. During this time Ember learned the basics of lightsaber combat, though it never Ember's specialty. Her abilities in sorcery, however, further improved under Master Skywalker's tutelage. She also developed a fondness for Luke's nephew, Ben Solo, for his inner conflict with his dark side and light side intrigued her a lot. A reason for this being that she also felt something similar in her, having used the dark side at an early age, and was only now connecting to the light side of the force. It is for this reason why she became one of his closest friends alongside Torin and another new student in only a short period of time.

Brakiss: a tall, blond, human male with strong loyalty to Master Luke, as he considers him to be his saviour from the dark side. To him, the light side of the force means everything to him as it brought out the good in people, and gave hope to those who were victims of the dark side. Brakiss was born two years before the battle of Endor to a wealthy family on Coruscant and immediately showed a strong connection to the force. As such, he was handed over to the Empire's Inquisitorius Program, and trained under the Second Brother. After the fall of the Empire all remaining Inquisitors went into exile in the unknown regions; all except the Second Brother and Brakiss, they hid within an abandoned Republic medical station from the Clone Wars where the former made sure to keep up to date on what was going on in the galaxy, including how Luke Skywalker was training on new generation of Jedi of Garatos. During their time in hiding, the Second Brother devised a plan that would result in Luke Skywalker's death and the annihilation of the New Republic. The plan was for Brakiss to infiltrate Luke's new Jedi Order as a Jedi Trainee, learn valuable secrets about the New Republic that could be exploited, then execute all the Jedi, (including Luke), when they least expected it. However, Luke's force powers had grown significantly stronger over the years as the Jedi Master was able to see right through Brakiss's deception the moment he arrived on Garatos. Though instead of turning Brakiss over to the authorities, Luke decided to accept him as an apprentice, sensing a light within the boy that could shine into greatness if properly guided. As time went on Brakiss began to slowly turn away from the dark side, questioning his true intentions for being on Garatos. After years of training, Luke sent Brakiss on a quest into the Dagobah system, where the young Jedi was finally able to break away from the dark side of the force. Upon passing his test, Brakiss returned to Garatos, revealing his true self, and everything he knew about the Second Brother to Luke, who in turn revealed that he'd known from the beginning that Brakiss had been a spy, but kept him around because he saw goodness within him. Now truly swearing his allegiance to the New Jedi Order, and the New Republic, Brakiss, (along with Luke), went to confront the Second Brother, who was furious at his now former apprentice. With their combined power, Luke and Brakiss were able to destroy the Second Brother, finally freeing Brakiss of the chains of the dark side forever.

Jacen Syndulla: human/Twi'lek hybrid son of famous war heroes General Hera Syndulla and the late Jedi Knight, Kanan Jarrus, (who'd died before his son's birth). Jacen was born one month before the Battle of Scarif and raised by his mother onboard her ship, the Ghost, with the help of her astromech Chopper. Jacen inherited many traits from both of his parents making him the perfect combination of the two. From his mother, he possessed a love for flying, a knack for fixing machines, (particularly droids and ships). Like his father, Jacen possessed a strong connection to the force, a curious mind, and a charming, but serious personality. And from both his parents, he possessed a kind, caring heart dedicated to helping others. Growing up, Jacen heard many stories about his father, which motivated him to join Luke's new Jedi Order when he was around thirteen years old. Before leaving for Luke's temple, his mother assigned Chopper to help keep an eye on him. She also gave the young hybrid his father's lightsaber, which Hera managed to recover during the Liberations of Lothal. Jacen became highly skilled in both lightsaber combat and force mediation during his training under Skywalker, becoming one of Luke's most promising students.

Torin Wixstil: a tall, dark skinned, young human male, who's known as being one of Luke Skywalker's top students, Ben Solo's best friend, and the son of the famous historical writer, Serial Wixstil, (whose most famous for her stories based around both the Clone Wars, and Galactic Civil War), and Damon Wixstil, (head of security for the Corporate Alliance). Torin was born in 5 ABY on the world of Raxus. He grew up travelling with his mother onboard her yacht, the Galaxy's Jewel, exploring the galaxy as Serial always liked to gather new information about galactic history for use in her novels. Because of these travels, Torin's parents began to grow apart, and shortly after the birth of his baby sister Valerie in 14 ABY, they divorced with Damon retaking his family name Grey, and giving it to his daughter who he gained custody over. Afterwards, Torin lost touch with his father and sister, finding comfort in the stories about the old Jedi Order that he learned from his mother's research expeditions. During one of these expeditions, the Wixstil's visited Garel where Torin ended up using the force, (unintentionally), to save his mother from a very angry Barabel named Shallamar. Realizing that her son was capable of becoming a Jedi Knight, Serial spent a week making arrangement for Torin to be trained under Luke Skywalker on Garatos. Under Skywalker's tutelage, Torin has become a highly capable warrior, especially with the lightsaber. He possesses a strong, kind, caring heart as is proven by how he works towards helping others whenever possible and is a strong believer in redemption. Because of this, he's been able to help his fellow classmate Ben Solo with his constant struggle with the dark side. It is also because of Torin's caring personality that has allowed him to make friends with all the Jedi trainees in the temple; even the not-so-social Hoss Ohfa.

Johnny 13: a young, rebellious teenager with greyish skin, who was known for causing havoc and mayhem on the streets of Hosnian Prime with his girlfriend Kitty. Despite the efforts of local authorities, the young human/umbaran hybrid always managed to find a way out of trouble in mysterious ways that nobody, not even 13 could figure out. In 27 ABY Kitty was abducted by an unknown group of bounty hunters. Desperate to rescue his girl, and with his own underworld sources unable to help, 13 went to the local authorities for assistance; who immediately put the hybrid behind bars, not believing a word he had to say. It wasn't till Ben Solo arrived that things began to turn around for 13. After listening to 13's explanation of what had happened, Ben revealed that he'd been sent by his uncle, Luke Skywalker, to investigate the delinquent, due to how reports of his actions hinted that he was force sensitive. 13 then agreed to undergo tests to confirm the suspicions after Solo promised to get the authorities to investigate Kitty's abduction. Upon passing the tests, Ben offered 13 a deal, if 13 agreed to come to Garatos to train to become a Jedi, he would not only be given a full pardon for his crimes, but Ben would also see to it personally that the Jedi helped rescue Kitty. Seeing no better options, 13 accepted Ben's offer, becoming the first Umbaran, (or at least the closest thing to an Umbaran that is), in over 2000 years to join the Jedi Order. During his first year as a Jedi trainee, Johnny proved to be one of Luke's most difficult/reckless students; and because of his obnoxious personality, he earned very few friends such as Ben, Torin, and Ember. Nonetheless, his determination to save his girlfriend motivated him to continually work hard in order to master every lesson that Luke taught him. This impressed the Jedi Master, who saw great potential within his newest student. With Master Skywalker's assistance, Johnny powers continued to grow impressively, while also becoming a skilled swordsman. In the process, he successfully constructed his own with a curved-hilt lightsaber with a green blade.

Clighal: a young Mon Calamari female born on her species homeworld of Mon Cala in 11 ABY to Carper and Nolla. Nolla was the younger sister of New Republic Fleet Admiral, Gial Ackbar, thus making Clighal known by all as the niece of a famous war hero. Growing up, Clighal was never happy with the fame she received just for her relations to Ackbar, and not for her own actions. It was because of this that, (at a very young age), Clighal became determined to make a name for herself, one unrelated to her family's heritage. Her motivation moulded her into one of the brightest students at her age, skipping multiple grade levels in her people's education system; she even began to focus on choosing certain majors to study once she completed her primary education. By 23 ABY Clighal had chosen to become a healer and had already begun to study everything she could about the subject. When she began practicing her newly learned healing arts, a few of her instructors noticed how her treatments worked far faster than they should've. Word eventually reached Clighal's uncle Ackbar who contacted Luke Skywalker to determine whether or not she was strong in the force. Upon coming to Clighal's school and witnessing her healing abilities, Skywalker confirmed that she was strong in the force and offered to train her as a Jedi. Clighal eagerly accepted as this would allow her to still become both a healer, (better with the guidance of a Jedi Master), and someone who was more than just the relative of a famous war hero. She soon became best friends with Master Skywalker's daughter, Jazz Skywalker, who helped tutor the Mon Calamari in lightsaber combat as Clighal struggled with the subject at times, preferring to learn about the ways of the force and her connection to it. Like her uncle, Clighal cares deeply about the innocent beings of the galaxy and will do anything to help them.

Wulf: a massive, black-furred, Shistavanen male born on his species homeworld of Uvena Prime around 2 BBY. A few months after the first Death Star's destruction, Uvena Prime was invaded by the Empire, who took its inhabitants, (including Wulf), off-world, and forced them to work as slaves; assisting in the construction of the second Death Star. During the Battle of Endor, a rebel strike team lead by Hoss Ohfa, (who'd discovered the Shistavanen's enslavement aboard the second Death Star when acquiring information about the superweapon), infiltrated Death Star in order to rescue as many of the slaves as possible. The mission proved to be a success with over half the slave population managing to escape the battle station before its destruction in a mixture of commandeered shuttles, and escape pods. Though sadly not everyone survived as there were some that perished during the revolt and afterwards when the battle station exploded. Among those casualties included Wulf's family, leaving the young cub an orphan. To his luck, Ohfa, who'd personally freed the young cub from slavery and had escaped with him in the same escape pod, immediately adopted the Shistavanen after learning of his family's death. Though due to the war far from over, and his skills as a spy were still needed, Ohfa left Wulf in the temporary care of an old friend who resided on Bothawui, (Hoss's homeworld), till after the end of the war. Once the Empire was defeated, Ohfa took the young boy on as his protege, showing the ins and outs of surviving the galaxy while gathering information useful in the New Republic's efforts of maintaining galactic peace. When his adoptive father was inducted into the Jedi Order, Wulf was allowed to come live on Garatos as well. Wulf quickly demonstrated his own connection to the force to be strong like Hoss's and was thus accepted as one of Luke Skywalker's first apprentices. Personality wise, Wulf possesses many similarities to his fellow classmate Lowbacca in terms of how they both possess fierce, raw/destructive power within themselves, but with a kind heart for those they consider their friends. The only difference is how Wulf expresses is happiness in a more loving way by licking or hugging people when they help him out, (or when he's just happy to see them); whereas Lowbacca prefers to just nod when he's happy, only hugging and shouting his happiness when something extremely awesome happens.

Within these thirteen students lies the potential to change the galaxy in ways both good and bad. Though Master Luke Skywalker can teach them all about the force and how they should use it responsibly, the final decision on which path they follow with their gifts remains up to each and every one of them alone. What path they will choose… remains a mystery to even themselves at this point in time. All that can be done at this point is to wait patiently and trust in the force.

* * *

 **First off, a special thanks to Wolfking0811 who was the only one to participate in my contest to choose a character from Danny Phantom to be one of Luke's new Jedi. He voted for Wulf, the ghost wolf who was forced by Walker to track down Danny.**

 **A special thank you goes out to Resistance Pictures for giving me permission to use the character Torin Wixstil from their fan film "STAR WARS: The Birth of Kylo Ren" on YouTube.**

 **Now, this modified prologue combines the Luke Skywalker's twelve Jedi Knights thing I'd been planning, but instead of twelve fully trained Jedi, we have the thirteen students Luke was training before the Force Awakens. Changes had to be made after Episode 8 came out in 2017. I also know The Last Jedi revealed that Ben Solo's first lightsaber was just a regular, single bladed lightsaber, but since this is technically an AU sort of story I thought I'd go with a cross guard lightsaber for the sake of it. Plus the lightsaber really fits into Ben's personality.**

 **Also while the story will follow as much of the canon stuff as possible, there will be some major differences throughout it, especially with the Phasma novel.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just as a heads up I don't know anything about Wookiee language. Just that a lot of what they say involves roars and arrrghs and stuff like that.**

* * *

 **Danny Skywalker**

 **Chapter 1: Training **

**Garatos: Jedi Temple Sparing Hall**

"Concentrate on your surroundings through the force. Feel, don't think," said Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to the students before him as they were in the middle of a lightsaber training session. Right now the trainees were deflecting blaster bolts from remotes hovering above them while blindfolded; using lightsabers that they each built, representing their own, unique personality/style.

So far everyone was doing well as they deflected bolts of energy; using the force as their eyes, while they felt it flowing through them like a pleasant breeze blowing inside them.

"ARRRGH," screamed Lowbacca as his remote landed a shot right between the legs. **-I said they were doing well, not perfect-**

"Screaming won't help Master Lowbacca," said the Wookiee's little translator droid, Em Teedee, who it floated beside him.

"Arrr ra, aurrgh uh ah. RA!" Lowbacca roared back to the little droid.

"How dare you say such language Master Lowbacca? I'll have you know that what you're saying would be considered insulting for adult Wookiee's to hear."

"Arrrgh rah Ruaha."

"What's going on here?" Luke asked as he walked over to the Wookiee and droid, knowing that this argument could disrupt the rest of the class if he didn't do something about it. Unfortunately, it was already too late. By now all the trainees had taken off their blindfolds and deactivated their lightsabers; turning towards Lowie, (Lowbacca's nickname), becoming more interested in the feud that had just started than their own assignment; which Luke took immediate notice of.

Realizing his attempt to continue the session had failed, Luke decided to give his students a different assignment to help further their education, while also teaching them a lesson.

"Alright everyone the session is over. Which is unfortunate because I'd planned to continue for a while little longer, allowing you all to better hone your lightsaber skills while maintaining your focus. But apparently, you're all too distracted to do so, so I've got something else in mind that'll help teach you not to lose focus. I want you all to divide into groups of three, find someplace quiet out in the jungles and meditate for four hours straight without losing concentration. Do not return to the temple until you've completed your task. And don't think of lying to me, I'll know if you do."

"Uh Master Skywalker, if you want us to try to improve our concentration abilities, then why are you assigning us into groups?" Johnny 13 asked.

"First, off Johnny, I'm not "trying" to improve your abilities; you'll either improve or not improve your abilities to focus while ignoring distractions by yourselves. I'm only giving you instructions. Secondly, the point of separating you into groups is to increase the difficulty of achieving the required task; as you may distract yourselves, this will, in turn, disrupt your group members as well. I'll be meditating in the halls located outside your quarters, so don't think you can skip this exercise. And to further guarantee that you don't disobey I'll be debriefing each and every one of you tomorrow morning on what happened during your meditating session. Are there any other questions?"

In response, everyone just looked at their mentor, showing that they all understood.

"Alight, you're all dismissed. Go select your group members and get going."

With their teacher walking away, everyone began to file out of the sparing room, some giving Lowbacca annoyed glares for causing this whole ordeal.

"Don't worry about it Lowie," said Sam, not minding a few hours of meditation in the jungles. "It's nice to get out into the wild. It further helps us strengthen our connection to the living force"

"Besides," responded Danny in agreement; "it's not like we don't already have to meditate every night. The only difference is that we can do it with friends for once." (Usually, students had to do morning and nighttime meditations separately in their courters).

"So I guess this means you wouldn't mind if we meditate together?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," Danny answered back. "You in Lowie?"

"Arrgh ahhh, roar," Lowbacca replied back.

"Master Lowbacca likes the sound of that," Em Teedee translated before adding in, "Besides you appear to be the only ones not annoyed by his behaviour this afternoon."

"Arrrgh raa roar roar," commented Lowbacca, annoyed by the translators' last sentence.

"Well it's true they're the only ones who aren't frustrated by you," Em Teedee pointed out.

"Roar, roar ra. Argh ah, roar."

"Master Ben and Miss Jazz aren't here," Teedee replied back. "If they were than Master Ben would've been the one to lose control. By the Imperial throne, that boy is unstable at times. No offence Master Danny, I didn't mean to offend either you, your family, nor Master Ben himself. After all, I am a bit fond of him-"

"It is okay Em Teedee," Danny interrupted, understanding what he meant. After all his older cousin had always possessed an unbalance in the force, unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. At times Ben's temper would get the best of him, causing destruction to anyone/anything in his path. Yet despite so much darkness within him, Ben was also capable of quickly regaining control; finding the light inside himself with ease.

"Speaking of, where are Ben and Jazz?" Sam asked. "I haven't seen them, for the last two days."

"My dad sent them to the Dagobah system for a test of some kind. They should be back within the next five days I think," Danny explained. "Why? You miss them?"

"Nope. I was just wondering." Sam answered.

"You're just wanna enjoy how you're enjoying the free time you're getting from Jazz's constant asking of when you and Danny will finally face reality and embrace your love for each other, you lovebirds," said their friend Tucker, as he suddenly appeared in front of his friends, shocking them.

"Tucker!" Danny shouted.

"What did we tell you about that?" Sam asked, accusingly, daggers in clearly showing in her eyes.

Tucker attempted to wave it off by using his usual, calm, casual speaking, "Hey it's not my fault you two lovebirds couldn't use the force to see me coming."

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" both Danny and Sam shouted simultaneously.

 **-Yes, that's right. In this storyline, just like in the Danny Phantom show, Danny and Sam have feelings for each other deep down, yet are in denial of it while everyone else can see the truth. As such for the reason why everyone refers to them as a couple, lovebirds, Jedi lovers, etc.-**

"Seriously? You're still in denial?" Tucker jokingly asked.

"Tucker what're you doing in the here," asked, a now extremely annoyed Sam.

"Duh I came to hang out with my two best friends," Tucker said in response before adding, "And the Wookiee."

"Arrrgh ra."

"Young Foley, Master Lowbacca has told you to call him by his full name, Lowbacca," Em Teedee translated. "It annoys him very much when you choose to do otherwise."

"Ya, ya, whatever Teedee," Tucker said back. Nudging the whole thing off like it didn't matter at all. "So you guys wanna hang out?"

"Sorry Tucker. My dad making everyone go meditate out in the jungle for a few hours," Danny explained.

"Aww, but I'm bored," Tucker complained. "Can't we go have some fun?"

"Sorry Tuck, but-"

Beep-beep…beep-beep

Suddenly Tucker's PDA started beeping, informing him that he was receiving a transmission from his folks. Knowing they'd scold him if he didn't answer, Tucker responded.

"Hello," Tucker answered.

"Tucker, where are you?" Dr. Maurice Foley asked sternly. "You're supposed to be programming the new lab droids that just arrived. Get back here now! Do you hear me?"

'Yes dad," replied Tucker in annoyance as the transmission ended.

"See ya guys." Tucker waved while running off.

"See ya, Tucker," Sam said back.

"Yeah, see ya," Danny also said to his friend.

And with that Tucker returned to his parent's lab, while the Jedi trainees went about their own assignment.

* * *

 **Unknown Regions**

In a cold, dark palace, on a planet unknown to most, sat a man covered in both a white hooded cloak and the dark side itself. The man appeared to be resting on what was most likely his throne but was, in fact in a trance of some kind, searching for something through the force.

All of sudden the man snapped out of, said trance. Having finally found what he'd been searching for, the man pulled back the hood covering his head, revealing himself to be a human male with light skin, white hair done up in a ponytail, with a goatee of the same colour as his hair, though his eyebrows were the black instead of white head hair and beard. The man had a menacing smile on his face that only appeared more terrifying with his glowing, red eyes. Pressing a button on his throne's right armrest, the mysterious man activated a comlink built into his throne.

"Lieutenant Phasma," said the mysterious man into the comlink.

"Yes Supreme Leader Snoke?" lieutenant Phasma answered back from the other end.

"Prepare my shuttle," Snoke instructed. "The time has come to begin testing the children of Vader."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Danny Skywalker**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Dagobah**

 **Dagobah**

Dagobah: a dark, swampy, forest planet located in Outer Rim Territories. Though the planet contained no intelligent life, it did possesses a wide variety of creatures and organic matter. These included living trees called Gnarltrees that were found only within the swamps of the planet; and massive slugs called swamp slugs. These creatures and plants, along with many more inhabited the entire planet, filling it with swamps allover.

It was in one of these such swamps that two very powerful Jedi trainees named Jazz Skywalker, and her cousin Ben Solo were currently located in. The two had been sent by their mentor, Luke Skywalker, for a test; though the Jedi Master had not told either of them what they were being tested for, nor how long they had remained on the planet. Ben eventually sensed darkness originating within a cave. This cave was known to the young Jedi, for the mentor Luke had come across it years ago. It possessed a strong connection to the dark side of the force, causing any who entered it to face their darkest fears. Ben suggested going into the cave, believing that their mentor had sent them here to face their demons within the caves. However, Jazz did not feel the cave calling to her as her cousin did; as such she decided to stay outside and meditate while Ben went in.

After an hour of meditating Jazz began to regret not going into the cave with Ben. At the same time, however, she knew better than to distrust her instincts; that was one of the first things her father had taught her when she was a little girl. This of course only made her feel even more confused.

"I just don't get it," she said aloud. "Dad sent us here for a reason, but he didn't say why. Ben sensed something in the cave, but I didn't. I've been meditating for an hour, searching for days, trying to figure out what my purpose on this planet is, but no results. So why am I even here? What am I trying to accomplish?"

"Do or do not, there is no try," said a mysterious voice out of nowhere. Shocked by the sudden appearance of the mysterious voice, Jazz immediately jumped up into fighting stance, igniting her blue-bladed lightsaber.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Jazz demanded.

"Away with your weapon. Mean you no harm I do," pleaded the voice in an innocent sounding tone.

Not fully convinced, the young Skywalker looked around as she spoke again in the hopes of indicating where the voice had originated from. "Than tell me who, and where you are."

"One with the force I am," answered the voice. "Through the force, sense me you will."

Doing as the voice instructed, Jazz tapped into the force, sensing its presence all around her, watching her. She soon realized that it was lifeform of some kind that she was talking to, but one without a physical form. When she realized this, she deactivated her weapon, sitting back down in a meditation stance. She then realized.

"My apologies," she said to the mysterious voice. "I just wasn't expecting this. I mean I was taught that the force calls to those who wield it, but through a strong feeling, not a verbal one."

The Voice then made a funny humming noise that resembled a laugh of some kind. "He, he, hmm. The force? Who said the force I was?"

Puzzled, Jazz answered, "You did."

"One with the force I said I was," repeated the voice.

Still confused, Jazz went on, "I still don't understand. What are you?"

The Voice makes another laughing sound. "He, he. So curious and confused you are. Just like your father."

Jazz could help but gasp when she heard this. "You know my father? How? You don't even know who I am."

The Voice did not agree with this. "Wrong you are Jazz Skywalker," said the voice. "Know your father, Luke Skywalker, I do. When born he was, there to witness it I was. Then, years later, on this very world, trained him I did."

Jazz was shocked/surprised at what she'd just heard. She now understood who she was talking to. "Yoda? As in the Jedi Master Yoda? Grand Master of the old Jedi Order?"

"Right you are. Yoda I am," the voice, (aka Yoda), confirmed.

Jazz couldn't help but stutter upon hearing this. "I, I, I can't believe this. You're Master Yoda: grand master of the old Jedi Order. The one who taught thousands of Jedi. You fought, led the Jedi Order in the Clone Wars, and were among the few Jedi to survive order 66."

"Know this already we do," Yoda stated. "Need to repeat the tales of history, we do not. Searching for something you are; what it is you seek, tell me."

"I don't know what I'm actually after," Jazz confessed. "My father sent me and my cousin Ben here for a test. However, he didn't say what, or how we'd be tested.

"Searched have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes," Jazz responded. "I've spent days searching. I've explored the entire planet both physically and mentally through the force. Yet I still haven't found anything."

"Hmm… limited your search you have. The problem that is," Yoda revealed. Search only the planet with your eyes you have. Search above, beyond, and around the planet, you must with your mind."

Jazz became a bit unsure of this. "Master Yoda?"

"Expand your limits you must," Yoda instructed.

"How?" Jazz asked, still not fully understanding what the Jedi Master was saying.

"Through the force, discover the answers you will," Yoda advised.

Beginning to understand what Yoda's spirit was saying, Jazz began to a meditate. Soon she started going into some kind of force trance, sinking even deeper into the force than she ever had before in her life. As she did this she began to see the blackness of space, covered in tiny, white stars. Now, Jazz could see the big, green/blue sphere surrounded by white fog known as Dagobah. eventually seeing the planet surrounded by all the stars and space itself.

Then, out of nowhere, a ship appeared near the planet, (probably having just come out of hyperspace), heading straight towards Dagobah.

Using the force Jazz was able to zoom in on the ship, following it as it flew deeper into the planet. Soon she was able to get a clear image of what the ship looked like. It appeared to a shuttle of some kind. Yet, (despite all her years of study), Jazz couldn't determine what model it was. It kind of resembled a Lambda-class T-4a type shuttle, **-an Imperial Shuttle used in Return of the Jedi, aka; episode VI by Vader and Emperor Palpatine-** , with similar wings. But unlike the Lambda-class shuttle, this one had only two wings with ends that pointed upwards, and the ship itself was painted black instead of white, (as was the colour of all Lambda-class T-4a type shuttles).

Upon further examination, Jazz began to sense darkness radiating from the shuttle. For that reason, Jazz followed the shuttle even more closely, attempting to figure out what was causing the dark ripple. Immediately after touching down on Dagobah's surface, the shuttle's landing ramp came down with four armed men wearing white armour marching out of the shuttle.

This puzzled Jazz. "What are those," she thought. "They look like Stormtroopers, but with seriously upgraded/modified armour. Could they be? NO! They can't be Stormtroopers, it's impossible, they were decommissioned after the fall of the Empire twenty-three years ago. Maybe they're just some of those former Imperials who refused to surrender after the war ended. Though that doesn't explain the modified armour. From what I've read those Imperial who won't quit fighting have just been using the same old Imperial equipment as they used during days of the Empire. So who are these guys, and where they'd get this new armour?"

Suddenly Jazz was brought out of her chain of thought by the appearance of two more figures. One was dressed like the other soldiers, but with silver armour and a black cap that ran down all the way to the ground. The other, (who appeared to be the source of darkness that Jazz had sensed), was appeared to be tall, though hid their physical features under a thick, white, hooded cloak.

"He's here," said the cloaked person of darkness in a masculine sounding voice. At least Jazz now knew what the mysterious person's gender was.

"Shall I order the troops to search for him Supreme Leader?" asked the silver trooper, who appeared to be a woman.

"Wait, who are they searching for," thought Jazz. "Do they mean Ben?"

"No. Stay here and guard the ship," instructed who Jazz now knew as the Supreme Leader. "I will find and face Solo myself."

"Oh no, SOLO?! They mean Ben. No, no. no BEN!" Jazz shouted. It was then that she pulled herself out of her force trance, returning to her current surroundings outside the cave that her cousin had gone into.

Seeing what she'd just witnessed as a sign, Jazz made a mad rushed into the cave in order to find, and hopefully save her cousin. "BEN! BEN! BEN!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jazz, the shuttle had landed near the cave, surrounded by Dagobah's dense fog, combined with its fauna. Not only this, but the Supreme Leader had just reached the outside of the cave when Jazz began screaming for Ben.

Pulling his hood back, the Supreme Leader started to speak. "Yes, call Ben to me young Skywalker. It is, after all, the destiny of Darth Vader's grandchildren to finish what he started."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Danny Skywalker**

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

 **Dagobah**

The dark side rippled like a storm in the mind. Striking blasts of lightning filled with anger, hatred, and suffering till nothing else could be seen. The storm was on the verge of devouring its victim like a wild beast consuming its prey. Till all of a sudden, the victim overcame the dark side through the calling of the light, with its pureness and goodwill providing the strength needed to heal itself in order to fight and survive.

After overcoming the attack of the dark side, Ben Solo reawakened from his meditative trance to find himself inside the core of the dark cave on the swamp world of Dagobah. The young Jedi, along with his cousin Jazz Skywalker, had been sent by their mentor Luke Skywalker for a test. Problem was that neither student knew what they were being tested on. They only knew that they did know was that the force would guide them, (which didn't help a lot).

The two trainees had spent days on the planet without any clue as to what their test was. Eventually, Ben had sensed a disturbance originating from a cave in one of Dagobah's swamps. But because Jazz didn't sense anything, the two had come to a conclusion that this was meant for Ben alone.

Inside the cave, Ben had an encounter with the dark side of the force, stronger than ever before, (he's always been tempted by the dark side). It attempted to devour him, turn him into a monster, a weapon of evil every day basically. Though like always, (as he's fought and defeated the darkness within him before), the light within him had prevented the darkness from consuming him. For now.

After his victory over the darkness within him, Ben began to wonder if that had been his test. But he quickly shook it off since his uncle had told him before that there was an unbalanced inside of him. The dark side and light side of the force within him were in a constant state of conflict with one another, with no signs of an end to it. Besides, he'd overcome his darkness that same way as he'd just done before countless times, and the darkness always returned. This triumph felt no different from the previous ones.

"If that wasn't my test than what is?" Ben asked himself. "Why did the cave call to me?"

Suddenly the sounds of screaming interrupted his chain of thought, "BEN! BEN! BEN!" Turning around, Ben noticed his younger cousin Jazz, running towards him. Almost tripping on a few roots inside the cave in the process.

"Jazz, Jazz, calm down," said Ben as soon as Jazz was less than arms reach from him while placing his hands on her shoulders. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I… I… uhk." Suddenly Jazz was lifted into the air and choked through the force by an unknown source till her body eventually stopped moving. Her body was then released from its force grip, causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"Jazz? JAZZ!" screamed Ben.

Kneeling down, Ben checked to make sure his cousin was still alive. Fortunately, he found a pulse which allowed Ben to breathe out a sigh of relief.

Afterwards, he looked up to see a grey-bearded man in a white cloak walk into the core of the cave. There was no doubt in Ben that the mysterious man was the one who'd just choked Jazz with the force. "Greetings young Jedi," the mysterious said politely. "I am Supreme Leader Snoke. But you may call me Vlad."

In response, all Ben could do was glare angrily at Vlad for what he'd done to Jazz. To him Jazz was like a sister, one who'd he'd looked after ever since her mother disappeared years ago; and you don't mess with relatives like that and get away with it.

Understanding what Ben was feeling right now, Vlad gently spoke, "Do not worry about your cousin. She'll be alright" he assured the young Solo. "I have no intention of killing her. I just didn't want her interfering in our little conversation."

Standing up, Ben reached into his cloak, pulling out and ignited his blue-bladed, crossguard lightsaber.

Filled with anger, and a desire for vengeance, Ben lunged straight towards Vlad. However, the Supreme Leader was prepared for such an attack as he immediately put his right hand out, unleashing a massive blast of red force lightning from his fingertips towards the young Jedi. The electricity sent ripples of pain throughout Solo's body that were so agonizing that he ended up dropping to his knees while he screamed in pain.

Though that didn't stop Ben Solo. After the lightning stopped Ben immediately got up and attempted another strike; only to be stopped by more force lightning. This time the Supreme Leader sent an even more powerful blast at his opponent, causing Ben to fall onto his knees once again; and drop his lightsaber out of intense pain.

"Is this all the power you possess?" The Supreme Leader asked mockingly, which only infuriated Ben even more than he was before.

"Not even close," Ben answered back.

Raising his left hand, Ben called upon the force, lifting the Supreme Leader into the air. With the Supreme Leader in his grasp, Ben used the force to slam him into one of the cave's walls multiple times till eventually dropping him back onto the ground.

As the Supreme Leader began to lift himself up, Ben used the force to bring his lightsaber back to him. Immediately he lunged forward, his lightsaber reignited and raised above his head as he prepared to strike at Vlad's head.

Before Ben's blade could hit him, however, the Supreme Leader stood straight up… and blasted Ben with another wave of force lightning, more powerful than the last two attacks. Again, Ben fell back to his knees. Though this time he was unable to get up without feeling enormous amounts of pain reverberating through his body; even after Vlad stopped blasting him with the dark lightning.

Fighting through the pain, Ben asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I only wish to talk with you, Ben Solo."

"How do you know my name?" Ben asked surprised.

"Even in the Unknown Regions you are well known," Vlad revealed. "Ben Solo: son of the famous war heroes Han Solo and Leia Organa. Future Jedi Knight/guardian of peace, justice, and freedom for all members of the glorious New Republic."

"Sometimes I don't feel like the New Republic is all that glorious as the stories say it is," Ben admitted.

"Really? Hmm... how come?" Vlad asked, showing joy in the young boy's confession.

Ben was hesitant to answer Snoke, due to how the darksider had just choked his cousin unconscious. At the same time, however, he was a bit curious as to what Vlad's intentions were towards him. Also, he was a bit fascinated by the darksider's skills. Perhaps if he revealed a little info, then Vlad might end up spilling a few of his own secrets. At the very least it would give him and Jazz enough time to regain some energy needed to escape from this, clearly dangerous, force wielder. So reluctantly, Ben decided to continue talking; revealing secrets that he'd never spoken to anyone about, (including his relatives).

"I've never believed that the New Republic truly brought peace, freedom, or justice to the galaxy. I mean sure it did defeat the "so-called" evil Empire, but what has it done since? It's reinstated a Senate that does nothing but the debate over finances, reduces military might, (which in my opinion only makes the government more vulnerable to attack), only recruiting worlds with valuable resources, and arguing over who should be in power. Basically nothing related to helping make the galaxy a better place where everybody is safe from chaos."

"And how would you make the galaxy safer?" Vlad asked.

This surprised Ben. He wasn't expecting things to go this deep. But he'd already come this far, he couldn't, wouldn't stop now. "Well, I uh… I'd uh…Well for starters I'd increase the strength of the military, using it to keep citizens in line while following the laws of the government. I'd reduce the senate's abilities to the point where they'd only be able to report on the affairs in their systems to a strong, wise, powerful leader who'd be prepared to take immediate action towards solving any sort of problem. This leader would have more power over the Republic than what is currently approved of for its Chancellor."

"That sounds awfully like the Empire," Vlad pointed out. "What do your relatives think of your ideas?"

"I've never told them. I knew they'd never agree with me," Ben admitted. "All my relatives are supporters of the New Republic and the system that it's based upon."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha," Vlad chuckled before speaking again. "I know of one your relatives who would agree with you. Your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker; aka, Darth Vader."

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Danny Skywalker**

 **Chapter 4: Meditating**

 **Garatos: Jedi Temple Student Quarters**

Years of meditating, combined with the wonderful feeling brought on by the nature of Garatos gave Luke something that he had never felt in his youth, peace.

Throughout his childhood, Luke had always been frustrated as he desperately craved for action, adventure, and excitement. Instead of a boring life of a moisture farmer like the one his aunt Beru and uncle Owen Lars lived. He didn't want to spend his life repairing farm equipment, setting up droids to do tasks around the farm, collect water from the moisture vaporators, or any other task related to moisture farming. This, of course, did not become his fate so far, though unlike his past self, he now desired peace and quiet. Never would Luke's younger self have thought that eventually, he'd just want a sit down in a massive temple without any adventures on the horizon with his main focus in life being to simply teach to others what'd he'd learned over his years. Yet here he was, meditating inside the halls of the Jedi living quarters, waiting for his students to return from a meditation exercise.

As he meditated, he felt the force following all around him. The galaxy itself within him. Allowing him to see beings of a trillion different species from thousands of systems, doing a billion things within a galaxy that was living through an era of peace. An era that Luke intended to make sure lasted with the Jedi he'd trained, maintaining peace throughout the galaxy.

However, even in times of peace, Luke could feel a great darkness in the force that threatened to consume the galaxy. Luke had started sensing it right after Mara's disappearance. At first, he thought it was just the pain he felt over losing his wife; but as time moved on Luke began to sense this darkness spreading across the entire galaxy. Believing that it was a sign that the Jedi were needed more than ever, Luke tripled his efforts in finding and training new Jedi.

So far his efforts were showing success as over half of his students, (Brakiss, Hoss, Wulf, Jacen, Torin, Jazz and Ben), were almost ready for their final trials before becoming fully trained Jedi Knights. Guardians of peace and justice, sworn to protect the citizens of the New Republic, keeping the force in balance, and to help further rebuild and maintain the Jedi Order.

Though despite the rising hope of a new generation of Jedi, the darkness still continued to grow stronger and stronger each day. After carefully meditating on the subject, Luke had determined that this rising darkness was somehow originating from somewhere in the Unknown regions; the same place where rumoured remaining Imperial fractions had gone off to after the Empire's defeat at Jakku. To Luke, this was not just a weird set of coincidences, but a sign that a new threat to the galaxy was emerging. One that Luke refused to let allow the opportunity to conquer, or even destroy everything his family and friends had worked so hard to build over the years.

In an attempt to figure out what was happening out there, about a year ago, Luke requested the New Republic send a small team comprised of members of the military to explore the Unknown Regions for any remaining Imperials remnants and determine if/what they were up to. Despite protests from many members of the Senate, enough votes were given to persuade Chancellor Rudine Mukai to approve of this mission to the unknown territory of space. Though the team was comprised of only a small squad of Starfighters, (five to be exact), a few highly experienced explorers, and a non-heavily armed, light freighter. Nevertheless, the Jedi Master appreciated all that was provided and trusted that the team's leader, Wedge Antilles, would do his best. Hopefully whatever was going on out there wouldn't become a true threat till after Luke's new Jedi Knights were ready. But then again, Luke knew that things didn't always go as people hoped they would. For this reason, Luke had taken the precaution picking up the pass of training his students even more than before. He'd also sent his daughter Jazz, (who he'd been training since she was baby), and nephew Ben on a test that he'd hoped would determine whether they were ready to become Jedi Knights, or if they required further training. To do this, they would each have to face their greatest weakness.

Jazz was a strong, intelligent, and powerful force wielder. However, she'd lacked the ability to truly open herself up to the force. She could use the force to lift objects with her mind, and other force abilities that a Jedi was capable of, but she'd never been able to form a deep, emotional connection to life forms, intelligent, or otherwise; though with the exception of her friends and family. To her, mediation had always been a difficulty, for it required a Jedi to open up and see the universe through their soul. She believed that more could be learned from researching than through tapping into the force, which prevented her from truly understanding the will of the force. Luke hoped that by sending her to Dagobah with no knowledge about what her test was on would force her to meditate till she began to see the force in a deeper perspective than what she was used to. If she passed this test than Luke was certain that his daughter would be ready to become Jedi Knight.

Then there was Ben. Ever since birth, the young Solo had great difficulty in controlling the conflict caused by his inner darkness, (that desired chaos), and the shining light inside of him, (that sought to help others). In many ways, Ben resembled his grandfather Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, due to how both possessed strong goodwills that constantly clashed with a dark evil that's goals were to destroy that goodness within. However, the difference between them was how Vader's darkness originated from his fear of losing the ones he cared about, while Ben's darkness came from two things, (though the second one was linked to Vader). The first one being his confusion about the force, as he'd always been unable to truly understand the meaning of balance between the light and dark side of the force. The second one came from inheritance. Though it shouldn't have been possible, Ben somehow inherited the great evil that had nearly consumed Vader long ago. If Ben was to become a Jedi than he would have to find balance within himself, or risk becoming the very evil he'd been raised to defend against.

Luke, however, would not allow this outcome to happen. For if Ben fell, then trillions of beings would suffer and die. That was why Luke sent Ben on this mission, to see whether or not he was ready to vanquish his inner darkness and accept peace within himself. If he passed that then he would be ready for the burden of knowing about his heritage to Darth Vader.

True, after the battle of Endor, it became common knowledge that Luke and Leia were brother and sister and that their birth father was Anakin Skywalker. But what most people didn't know was that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were the same people. As far as the general public knew, Darth Vader was a rogue Jedi who'd murdered Anakin Skywalker during the attack on the Jedi temple at the end of the Clone Wars.

The reasons for this being that most would not respond well to the news that two of the galaxy's greatest heroes were the children of a dark, coldblooded killer. Many would even go so far as to not accept them, or their children, as members of the New Republic, preventing them from further rebuilding the galaxy after the war. Because of this, only those who the twins trusted most knew of the secret. Among those who knew were Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, Admiral Ackbar, Wedge Antilles, Mon Mothma, and Carlist Rieekan. Eventually, that list included Luke's wife, Mara Jade Skywalker when the Jedi Knight, (at the time), proposed to the former Emperor's Hand so many years ago.

Other than them, nobody else was aware of Vader's true identity, nor of his children's secret heritage. That is until three years ago when Danny, Jazz, Sam, Lowbacca, and Em Teedee stumbled across a recording of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin during the beginning of their duel on Mustafar while Danny had been fixing up R2-D2.

The recording left the young Jedi, (especially Danny and Jazz), shocked and confused. Growing up, they'd been told what the rest of the galaxy had been told that their grandfather was one of the greatest war heroes in the galaxy. Now all of a sudden their grandfather was the monster who'd nearly wiped out the Jedi Order. The two siblings then began asking R2 questions about what had happened in the recording, and other questions related to it. Though instead of giving them the answers they desired, R2 directed them to Master Luke who reluctantly told them the whole story.

Having been told the whole story by both his mentors and R2 before and after the battle of Endor, Luke was able to explain to his children, (and students), the truth about Anakin Skywalker being Darth Vader. It wasn't easy, especially given how the Jedi Master wasn't planning on telling his children, or the rest of his students, till their training was complete, just as his mentors had originally planned for him. Yet the force had other plans as it had for him so many years ago when he learned the truth from his own father on Cloud City.

After hearing everything that their father had to say, (including why Ben couldn't know till he was finally at peace with himself), Danny and Jazz, (along with Sam and Lowbacca), agreed not tell to Ben, or anyone else about the Skywalker secret; knowing the consequences that would most likely arise if the rest of the galaxy found out about the truth.

Luke had been very fortunate, as well as proud of how accepting his kids had been about how he'd hadn't told them about what had really happened to their grandfather. In Luke's opinion, these were the markings of true Jedi Knights.

Ben, on the other hand, was different compared to his cousins. Luke knew that his nephew would not be as accepting, nor forgiving about not being told sooner. This was another reason why Ben had been sent to Dagobah, in a quest to find his inner peace; so that he could at long last be able to be in one hundred percent control of his emotions. To accept things for how they were including the unique darkness that he was born with.

If he accomplished this than Ben would ready to know the whole truth. Allowing him to truly vanquish his inner darkness and become a true Jedi Knight like Anakin Skywalker before him. But if Ben failed to control his darkness, then he would ultimately become the very evil that Luke was fighting against right now.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master was snapped out of his train of thought by the beeps and whistles of his little blue astromech, R2-D2. Who was letting him know that some of his students were just returning from the training activity he'd sent them on earlier.

"Thank you R2," Luke said softly, not moving from his meditative position when he spoke.

Time for worrying was over, now the Jedi Master had to focus on the rest of students, and trust in the force as he always has.

 **Prepare for the next chapter. Dun. Dun. DUN!**


	6. Chapter 5

**And now the chapter we've all been waiting for. Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Now if you haven't read the modified versions of the previous chapters, I recommend you do so first before reading this one.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Danny Skywalker**

 **Chapter 5: The Dark Truth & Lies**

 **Dagobah, deep within the dark caves**

Ben couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

He came all the way out to the Outer Rim for a test. Then a mysterious darksider named Vlad comes along, chokes his cousin unconscious, and then tells the young Jedi that his grandfather is the infamous Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith. It didn't make sense. It just didn't.

Still shocked, Ben lifted his face, (which had just been facing the ground), back up, looking to see a smug smile on Vlad's face. He's was clearly enjoying this, which only infuriated Ben so much more than he already was with him.

"No! YOU'RE LYING!" Ben screamed. "My grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was one of the greatest Jedi in the old Jedi Order. A man who was extremely dedicated and loyal to the ideals of truth and justice that the Republic and Jedi stood for. He fought for all this till the end when Darth Vader himself murdered him in cold blood during the beginning of the Jedi Purge nearly fifty years ago."

Vlad only laughed at this before asking, "And who told you that huh? Your mother, a politician who's mainly considered a warmonger, or your grubby uncle who married one of his sworn enemy's most loyal allies and had children with her? Do you really think they'd want to tell you this? How do think they would expect you, a boy with an anger problem, to take the news that he's the grandson of one of the greatest symbols of evil? Especially when such news could destroy their reputations."

As much as Ben hated to admit it, but it did kind of make sense. Though that didn't mean it was true.

"Prove it," Ben said sternly. Hoping that this would cause Vlad to show his bluff.

However, Vlad didn't show any signs that said otherwise.

"Very well," Vlad said. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a holoprojector and gently placed it on the ground; using the force to do so, as well turn it on.

The device began to project a hologram showing what appeared to be a group of Jedi in the midst of a fight between, what Ben recognized from research, as clone troopers used in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars.

"These are security recordings from when the 501st clone legion stormed, what was then, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Vlad explained. "When Palpatine turned the place into his palace he had all recordings of the event put together into a very exclusive documentary you could say, that he kept in his personal chambers. After the Empire's fall, I managed to recover it. As you watch you will see the death of so many Jedi including those slain by-"

" _Master Skywalker?!"_ gasped a Jedi from the holorecording. _"What is going on here?"_

At that moment Ben saw a hooded man dressed in dark brown Jedi robes walk into view and sliced his blue-bladed lightsaber right through the chest of the Jedi who'd just spoken out to him.

" _Anakin Skywalker! What are you doing? We're you're brothers and sisters?"_ said another Jedi in the recordings.

Like the previous Jedi, Skywalker used his lightsaber to slice her in the chest.

If that wasn't enough, another recording appeared of Anakin walking into some sort of chamber with chairs formed around in a circle with children hiding behind them. Upon entering, the kids stood up from their hiding places, with one of them asking the Jedi, _"Master Skywalker there are too many of them what are we going to do?"_

In response, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and started slaughtering all the children in the room like animals.

Then finally, a hologram of standing before Anakin Skywalker kneeling before Emperor Palpatine himself while the latter spoke to the former. _"You have done well my new apprentice. Now Lord Vader go and bring peace to the Empire."_

" _As you wish my master,"_ Lord Vader willing said.

The recordings then stopped. Leaving Ben utterly speechless. Despite hearing the truth, Ben still couldn't help but attempt to deny what he'd just witnessed.

"This can't be. My grandfather can't possibly be the very man who destroyed everything my family's worked so hard to restore. How is this possible? H...how do I know this isn't a fake recording?" Ben asked accusingly.

Once again Vlad wasn't hit. "Very well, I was hoping to give this to you as a present instead of as proof but sadly this is my last chance to help you see what you already know." He then activated a comlink hidden by his cloak. "Lieutenant Phasma please instruct my guard to bring the package into the cave at once."

"Yes Supreme Leader," Phasma responded back from her end. Silence then filled the cave until the sound of walking came into earshot of both force wielders.

Even before the sound of footsteps, Ben had already begun sensing a dark presence entering the cave. A presence dark, twisted, and sickening, but also familiar, as well as comfortable in a way Ben couldn't explain.

This presence continued to grow stronger and stronger just as the guard, (as Vlad had referred to the one he sent for), kept getting closer to them till Ben could see a person clad in crimson red armour and robes walk into the heart of the cave. In his or her arms, the guard carried a cubed, steel crate from which the presence Ben felt originated from.

The guard continued to walk till standing between Vlad and Ben while facing the young Jedi. Then leaned down and placed the crate on ground, before exiting the cave without a word.

"Go ahead and open it," Vlad offered once the guard was out of view, and the sound of his/her footsteps faded away.

Knowing that the answers he sought were inside this crate, Ben knelt down onto his knees and pressed the single button that he saw on top of the crate.

The top of the split open and the other sides of the crate fell to the ground; revealing the scorched, disfigured helmet of Darth Vader himself. This Ben could not deny. Everything he felt coming from the helmet through the force verified that it was what it appeared to be.

Looking over at Vlad, Ben saw a massive grin form on the man's face.

"Touch the helmet and you'll have the evidence to prove what I say is right about your lineage," was all Vlad would say.

Doing as instructed, Ben carefully placed the fingertips of his right hand on the scorched helmet.

What he felt upon touching the helmet was something so unbelievable that he couldn't explain it.

The dark side, stronger than Ben had ever felt it before in his life, surged through him. Not like a plague as he'd felt it in the past, but as energy, as power, as life. And in the center of it, the young Jedi could feel, visualize, the shadowy presence of Darth Vader with his helmet on. He could even hear the Dark Lord's infamous, loud breathing in the rhythmic pattern that was described in stories about him.

Ben was completely stunned by the sight before him. Though this shock felt more like excitement than a terrifying feeling expected under these circumstances. The weirdest thing was that Ben didn't know why he felt this way. That is, until the image of Vader removed his mask, revealing the face that was known to belong to Anakin Skywalker. The one he'd seen in countless holograms that his uncle had recovered over the years. The very same one he'd just seen in the recordings shown to him by Vlad moments ago. Ben understood now. He understood that Vlad had been right all along. Which only surprised him even more than he already was.

"B…by the light of Lothal's moons," Ben Solo gasped. When this happened the image of his grandfather vanished, and instead, he saw the darksider known as Vlad smirking while coming over towards Ben and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you see the truth," he said to the young Jedi.

"I…I…" Ben stammered. "I have to inform my family about this. They need to know the truth."

"Oh they know," Vlad smirked. "They've all known for a long time. Even your cousin Jazz here, and your other, younger cousin Daniel know this."

Shocked, Ben shoved Vlad's hand off his shoulder and backed away from him. "No that can't be true."

Walking over to Ben, Vlad gently put his hand back on Solo's shoulder. "Oh but it is," he replied back. "It's harsh. But it's as true as your relation to Darth Vader."

"It's just not possible," Ben said in further denial. "Why wouldn't they have told me this? Why keep me in the dark?"

"Fear!" Vlad answered. "They fear that by just knowing of your heritage you will begin to question their views, even more than you already do now, and turn against them. You see Ben, your family fears your power. They know your potentials. Know that once you begin to question everything you'll realize the full truth like your grandfather did years ago with the old Jedi Order."

"And that would be?" Ben asked.

"That the Jedi are not the mighty masters of the force that they claim to be. They don't understand how the dark side is capable of bringing true peace and order to the galaxy. Two things that all the Republics, (past and present), have failed to provide to a torn up galaxy. When you realize all this, your family will turn against you in order to keep the delusion that their ways are keeping everyone safe when in fact are only making things worse. This exact thing happened to your grandfather so many years ago when he began to question the Jedi's plans. Trust me, it will happen sooner or later."

After taking in everything Vlad had just said, Ben asked. "What do you suppose I do?"

"Embrace the dark side. Become the powerful dark warrior you were meant to be, and join my new order. Together we shall finally bring about true peace and order to the galaxy."

"You mean become a Sith Lord," Ben snapped. He knew where this was going. This man was just trying to manipulate him to become his apprentice so that the corrupt, power-hungry darksider's of old could regain galactic dominance. And he wasn't going to give in so easily. Not without a fight.

Though once again, Vlad showed no signs of being struck by Ben's verbal blows. Instead of speaking in the same, calm tone he used throughout their entire conversation. "The Sith are gone. Like the Jedi, they've failed too many times at this dance. It is time to let the past die. Create a new order of force wielders truly dedicated to peace who have a real understanding/mastery of the force. I have done this, but I still require more recruits who are strong in the force like you."

"Recruits who are powerful enough to destroy the Jedi for you?" Ben countered.

"The Jedi are a stubborn order who only follow methods developed centuries ago; barely adapting them to current developments. It for this reason why they aren't fit to serve as guardians of peace. You know this Ben. I see it in your eyes. I understand you're afraid that I'm just using you, but I truly want to help you, as well everyone else in the galaxy. Though in order to do this, true change needs to be made. Something that comprises the useful tools of the Republics, (old and new), and the Empire into what will bring about true order. What do you say, Ben?" Vlad asked as he offered his free hand out to Ben. "Will you allow me to complete your training? Show you the dark side in ways that you're uncle never will? Become a true knight of the force?"

As much as it pained Ben to admit it, Vlad's argument made a lot of sense. Besides the ideas of the dark side and a government that actually worked sounded very tempting to him. Still, he couldn't just decide like this.

Looking down at the hand Vlad had offered him, Ben reached over and pushed it away from him. "Forgive me Vlad, but I need time to consider this."

Vlad, (for like the millionth time), showed no signs of hurt by Ben's refusal. Mainly because he knew that the boy was interested in what he offered, and just needed time to think it all over before joining him.

"Oh, course young Solo. Take your time. When you are ready, follow the dark side to the unknown regions. I promise you that it'll guide you to me and the First Order."

"Yes Vl…um I mean Supreme Leader," Ben responded; feeling it best to address the man by his title at this point. "I will do so when I believe I'm ready."

"Excellent! Now before I leave, I want you to keep your grandfather's helmet. It rightfully belongs to you anyway," Vlad said while giving a gesture of offering with his free hand directed at the scorched helmet on the ground.

Surprised, but also honoured, Ben responded back by saying. "Thank you Supreme Leader."

* * *

 **Later….**

"Did everything go as planned Supreme Leader?" Phasma asked from her seat in the shuttle that now travelled through lightspeed.

"Yes Lieutenant Phasma," Vlad replied, satisfied with how things went right according to plan. "Exactly as I knew things would go."

"Then may I suggest that we set course for Naboo and wait for Skywalker's arrival. It is imperative that we get the son of Luke Skywalker immediately," Phasma recommended. A bit of anxiousness in her voice.

"No," Vlad said calmly. "We must be patient. First, we will return to our headquarters in the Unknown Regions. When I receive word that Daniel is on the move, I'll send my agent to bring him to us so that we may have a _chat_ with him without any interruptions."

Clearly not convinced, Phasma interjected. "Supreme Leader with all due respect, your agent is nothing more than a common mercenary. Given what's at stake with Skywalker's son I don't believe he's the best choice."

"Oh don't worry Lieutenant," Vlad said assuredly. "He will perform just as we request. Soon Skywalker and Solo will belong to the dark side, and the First Order shall reign supreme!

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"So you're saying that this guy is a darksider? But not a Sith?" Jazz asked.

Not too long after Vlad left, Jazz regained consciousness. Long enough, however, for Ben to stash Vader's helmet in the cargo compartment of his x-wing without his cousin knowing about it. At the moment the two of them were getting their fighters ready for takeoff. While Jazz got caught up to speed on what had happened after getting knocked out.

"Yeah," Ben responded. "He claimed that we're the descendants of Darth Vader."

This completely shocked Jazz to the point where she couldn't even respond. Instead, she just opened her eyes more than they already were. She eventually responded in a tone that sounded like she'd been stabbed in the back. "Vader? Darth Vader our grandfather? No that's impossible. Our grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and servant of peace and justice. There's no way someone as good as him would become such a dark, twisted, murderer that Vader was. Besides my father told us how Obi-Wan Kenobi conferred our grandfather's death at the hands of Darth Vader right after the formation of the Galactic Empire. You know this. Sounds to me like this Vlad guy was clearly lying to you."

Oh if only she knew, Ben thought. Or perhaps Vlad was right about his relatives knowing the truth and choosing to keep it from him out of fear of his power. If that were so than could his uncle be holding him back? Was his family keeping him from fulfilling his true destiny? Ben could not believe it, but then again, he hadn't believed that Darth Vader was his grandfather until a couple of hours ago. Whatever the case, he'd have to look into the matter personally without anyone's help.

"Yeah… lying," Ben said out loud before speaking again, this time to himself. "We'll see."

 **Stay tuned….**

* * *

 **Well, I really hope you all think that this was the perfect way for Vlad, (aka Supreme Leader Snoke), to open Ben Solo up to the dark side.**

 **Oh, I wonder what will happen next. Perhaps we should go see what Danny and Sam are thinking. Perhaps we shall meet a new/old friend.**


End file.
